Fake Wings of Heaven
by oichigo-11
Summary: Fourteen years he was assumed dead but now he has showed up at the gates; blood-coated. It's up to Team Kakashi to find out what's going on, before it's too late.
1. Returing

It was raining when a cloaked person walked thru the gates of the Hidden Village in the Leaves; the person stumbled as they walked, a trail of blood following them in a line. Lady Tsunade was just about to leave the hospital when the cloaked person walked thru the doors; their face hidden but the lower haft that was hidden under a mask.

"Tasuke watashi, onegai shimasu" (1)

They fell to the floor; Lady Tsunade wasting no time gathered Sakura and some other nurses, and then rushed this stranger who asked for help to the emergency room to check what the matter with them was.

"Ok; I need a bowl filled with water and a rag, a pair of scissors and a lot of bandages"

The scissors came first; Lady Tsunade started to cut away at the clothing after removing the cloak. What lay underneath the cloak was a black muscle shirt over a fishnet shirt, baggy black AMBU pants, a sword, a pouch filled with weapons and other things that are needed to complete a mission, he wasn't even wearing any shoes; yes they found out it was guy by the lack of boobs.

"Alright now for the mask"

Slowly she cut away the mask and slowly showed a whiskered face; the scissors fell from Lady Tsunade's hand as she stared, she opened the guy's eye lids to see clear blue dilated eyes. She steeped back shocked, Sakura came up to her.

"My Lady; are you alright?"

"It's him. It's Naruto."

Sakura whipped her head to the table where the nurses stopped treating his wounds and looked at the body; Sakura could only stair at her teammate that was to be dead from Sasuke when they battled in the Valley of the End. Over fourteen years ago.

"It can't be; he died that rainy night"

On the table his hand twitched.

1 - Help me, please


	2. Remeeting Team Kakashi

The room had gone quite, so much that when the guy, who might be Naruto back from the dead, coughed everyone jumped.

"It can't be him"

Sakura said shaking her head, his left hand twitched violently before it stopped and he moaned. Lady Tsunade came up to the bedside and he turned his head to face her.

"Hey"

"Naruto?"

He sat up, ignoring the pain that raced thru at the action; he looked at Tsunade and grinned his big grin.

"I'm back, Granny"

Lady Tsunade hugged him, Naruto stiffened before he hugged her back; Sakura watched as gilt ran its course, she hasn't missed Naruto at all, she didn't even noticed he died or was missing. Later in the Hokage's office, Naruto sat on the couch drinking some nice warm tea; Lady Tsunade sat across him and Sakura sat beside her.

"So Naruto…how are you…I mean I…"

"Alive? Conformed I was dead?"

Lady Tsunade sighed before saying

"Yes"

Naruto smiled, but it seamed forced.

"There is something I need to do"

"So Naruto…how old are you?"

Naruto looked at Sakura before smiling.

"Twenty-six"

'Same age as us'

Before anyone could say another thing the door was knocked on; Lady Tsunade stood up and walked to her desk as she spoke.

"Come in"

The door opened and three people walked in; Naruto knew two of them, Kakashi and Sasuke, but who was the third? And why is he smiling?

"The reason I called you here is sitting on the couch"

Confused they looked and saw Sakura, she pointed across her, were a tall blonde stood, back facing then and looking around.

"You called us here for a blonde idiot?"

"Still an ass, huh Teme?"

Naruto turned around to face his old teammates; they could only stair, until Kakashi found his voice.

"Naruto is that you?"

"In the flesh and blood"

Sasuke watched as Kakashi walked up to Naruto and asked thousands of questions; to say the Uchiha was confused was and understatement, he tried to figure out how is he back, that Chidori should of killed him, and it did…so why is he here? The other teammate walked up to Naruto holding out a hand.

"You can call me Sai"

"Nice to meet you"

Naruto took his hand, without letting go Sai asked.

"You seam kinda girly…are you gay?"

"Really now? Sorry to disappoint you…but I'm straight; what about yourself? And that outfit?"

"Shouldn't you be worrying about yourself?"

"Avoiding the question, are we?"

"No, I'm straight as for my outfit…I just like it"

Sai opened his eyes and looked at Naruto; Naruto did the same.

"I suggest you watch yourself"

"I suggest you stay out of my way"

They let go of each others hand and a second later, Naruto held his hands over his ears and screamed. He fell to his knees as everyone just watched startled; just as he started he stopped.

"He's in this Village, that I am sure of"

"Who is here?"

Naruto realized that he talked out loud, he stood up and even before he spoke, Lady Tsunade gave him an order.

"Well since you are here, your being signed up with Team Kakashi; and will become a Five-Man squad for the time being"

'Great this is going to make things _a lot_ harder'

Naruto thought as he rolled his eyes and vanished in a puff of smoke.


	3. Operation Watch Naruto

Sasuke, Sakura and Sai were walking home from the Hokage office when Sai spoke.

"That Naruto kid is really something"

His smiling never falling, Sakura spoke next, voicing Sasuke's thoughts

"I thought he died though; I mean a Chidori to the heart…nobody can survive that"

Sasuke was quite for awhile before he spoke.

"Let's watch him"

They looked at him like he was crazy.

"I have a bad feeling about Naruto"

Naruto was walking down the street when he turned around; again he felt like he was being followed, he turned around and walked down the street. Sasuke, Sai and Sakura stepped out of alleyways, nodded to each other and followed Naruto again; Sakura and Sasuke almost had a heart attack when he passed right by the roman stand and didn't get anything, something was defiantly wrong.

"Stop following me. Get down here"

Shit! Sai stood up and jumped down from the roof, smiling.

"You got me. I had to see how good of a ninja you were; rumor being that you died fourteen years ago"

Naruto just looked at him before asking.

"Do you believe the dead should stay dead?"

Sai just starred.

"Never mind, just-"

Naruto just stopped as a person brushed by him; Naruto turned his head to the left and their eyes met. The person's eyes once a dull black flashed red and they held a smirk on their face, Naruto's blue eyes widened then flashed blood red. Then with out warning Naruto took off after the mysterious person; Sai, Sakura and Sasuke followed Naruto wondering who this person was, they followed Naruto for about an hour until they stopped behind trees, then it hit Sasuke and Sakura where they were at…it was where Team Seven first met and had to retrieve bells from Kakashi.

"I knew you were in this village"

Naruto sneered at the person; now the three can see that this person had shaggy black hair and was dressed in a dark kimono, the person raised their head to show that the person was about somewhere in the thirty's age range. Then did they get a shock, their eyes turned a crimson red and three tomoe's appeared; and the sharingan was staring down at Naruto.

"Really now? Sure _he _didn't tell you?"

Naruto's shoulder stiffened and his hair stood on end, when he spoke it was thru clenched teeth.

"You know as well as I….that Kyuubi is dead."

The person just smirked.

"And how should _I _know, Namikaze?"

Naruto's shoulders tensed more if that was possible.

"You killed him, _MADARA_!

The three starred at the person who was to be Madara, he smiled before he started laughing.

"You don't even know me, Brat! And yet you know my name! what a laugh, Minato taught you well"

Then black iron spikes stuck out of the ground just where Madara was standing not even a second ago.

"Couldn't handle me yourself, you needed your dad's help?"

"You wish"

Came from behind Madara, he turned around to see Itachi; a sword slashed the ground where he was just standing.

"He got away"

Strong arms wrapped themselves around Naruto as he sighed.

"Didn't I say to say there?"

The person shrugged; they had orange spiky hair, and when he turned around, they found out it was a guy, he had numerous piercings.

"Tried to stop him, but no, he want to see his Naruto."

"You're so not helping Itachi"

Itachi looked at him, before speaking.

"Course not! You tried to kill me…all I did was scare Naruto"

Naruto laughed as to taller men fought; Sasuke could only stare, one – his brother was alive and _talking_ to Naruto and two – Pein was holding onto Naruto and finally…Naruto wasn't doing a thing about it.

"You should hid, people will freak if they see you two walking around. _You're_ suppose to be dead"

Naruto had turned around in Pein's arms and jabbed his chest.

"You know your dead too"

"Yes, but Tsunade thinks I'm alive. And I need her to believe that until we kill or bring Madara back"


	4. The Truth Starts To Shine

I have to thank DarknekoKurai, for giving the best fucking idea EVER! I also want to thank anyone who has waited for an update, I will try very hard to try and update faster

* * *

"You know you're dead too"

"Yes, but Tsunade thinks I'm alive. And I need her to believe that until we kill or bring Madara back"

Sasuke, Sakura and Sai just started confused…Naruto is in the arms of Konaha's greatest enemy and just said that the three of them are all dead; but that's just crazy. Pain and Itachi talked over something as Naruto tried to escape Pain's death grip, Itachi glanced down at him and pulled him out of Pain's arms and into his.

"Damnit! Let go of me!"

Naruto yelled as he pushed against Itachi, who only smirked but didn't let go.

"Naruto? Is that you?"

Their bodies froze as Itachi and Pain jumped away just as Naruto turned around and he was engulfed in a hug, startled he pulled back to see Iruka smiling at him with tears in his eyes; Naruto's eyes widened before he hugged Iruka back.

"Iruka-sensei!"

"Kakashi told me that you were back, I didn't believe him but you are. I've missed you, Naruto"

"I've missed you too"

Sasuke dropped Sakura off at her house and was walking to his house; Sai had disappeared after they had found out that Naruto was apparently dead and had some kind of relationship with Pain and Itachi, they left Iruka and Naruto alone. Sasuke stretched as he slightly smirked.

'I knew the dope had died.'

"– After all, who could survive a Chidori to the heart."

Sasuke stopped as something finished his thoughts, looking around he saw no one.

"Where are you?"

A person jumped down, it was the same person who Naruto chased and yelled at earlier. Sasuke instantly dropping into a defense Tai-Jutsu stance, the guy smirked and held up his hands.

"No need to get defense, Sasuke"

"How do you know who I am?"

He asked coldly as the guy smirked more.

"You are an Uchiha, Sasuke. So am I"

Sasuke didn't look convinced, but he relaxed his pose a bit.

"My name is Madara, Sasuke. Come and let me teach you the true power of the Uchiha Clan"


	5. Nah, shit

A/N: I want to thank everyone who still is waiting so long for an update. I'm getting over the writer's block; thank you *bows*

* * *

"_My name is Madara, Sasuke. Come and let me teach you the true power of the Uchiha Clan" _

Sasuke looked at the man in front of him, he knows that name Madara from somewhere before…Sasuke huffed as he cross his arms.

"What makes you think that I would go with you?"

He asked as Madara chuckled.

"I can give you power, without the use of a curse mark"

He smirked as Sasuke glared.

"How did you know about that?"

"My dear Sasuke…I've been watching you for a long time; you're just like me"

* * *

Sai walked through the dark underground passage ways of the ROOT division; his mind going over everything that he just learned. Naruto Uzumaki, the son of the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze; is apparently back from the dead, along with Itachi Uchiha and Pain, the leader of the group Akatsuki. There is something between the three of them…and Sai knows that if this gets to Danzō; hell will break lose.

* * *

Sakura hummed as she took a nice warm bath, she giggled slightly as she remember all the abs and muscles she saw while bandaging Naruto up.

"He's really became hot over the years…I wonder if he still has that crush on me~?"

She giggled again as she ran the cloth down her body humming still; if she could get Naruto to go out with her, then maybe Sasuke will become jealous and want her back.

* * *

Naruto smiled as he walked down the familiar street with Iruka-sensei beside him talking about everything that he missed in the years he was gone.

"Wait…you and Kakashi-sensei?"

Iruka blushed and scratched his scar on his nose, Naruto looked at him and laughed.

"Wow; a lot have changed"

They walked up to Naruto's old apartment and opened the door to see Pain and Itachi sitting on the floor, waiting for Naruto to come back.

"Shit…"

"Naruto…why is Pain and Itachi in your apartment?"

Naruto looked at them then at Iruka before he sighed.

"Come inside…it's a long story"

* * *

A/N: I know that it's short but I promise that the next chapter will be longer~ Let me know what you think please


End file.
